Christmas Disaster!
by Aquos35
Summary: Christmas! Sounds interesting? Think again! It's torture for our one and only Natsu Dragneel! Poor Natsu... Poor Natsu...


Happy new year to all my readers! I hope you review this fic of mine here! Oh well, on with the story! This is my poor attempt at humor.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"So, you understand what to do right, Natsu?" Makarov grins, but it is hidden well by his faux beard. The guild bursts into laughter once they notice the current state Natsu is in. "Merry Christmas, Natsu-nii." Romeo laughs sheepishly.

"You understand what to do right, Natsu!" Makarov repeated, ensuring that Natsu understands what he is doing.

What is really going on here? Let's take a look at what happened yesterday...

* * *

Yesterday...

"Christmas?" Natsu inquired as he gazed over the bundle of papers that were comfortably resting on his tight grip. "A new kind of fish, perhaps?" Happy offered.

Natsu stared at his exceed partner for a moment, before averting his sight to the paper again. "I don't know Happy, it is just written on this piece of paper that Lucy wrote."

"Let me see it!" Happy said as he tore the paper away from Natsu's grip and inspected it.

"Once upon a time, there lived a pea-brained firedrake called Summer. It never knew what christmas was, nor what purpose it gave." Happy narrated, much to Natsu's confusion.

"What does she mean by firebrake? And does that mean that his brain is made of peas? That sounds delicious!" Natsu exclaimed, much to Happy's chagrin.

"Natsu, she wrote firedrake, not firebrake. And Levy told me once that pea-brain means clever, so I guess Lucy wrote that the fire-thing, is clever!"

"It means that the dragon is stupid, you ignoramus idiots!" Happy heard a threatening voice that made him shiver. Wait, it sounded like-

"Lucy! You're back!" Natsu greeted, being the complete moron he was. Oh, poor Natsu... he never learned from his mistakes...

He was rewarded with a nice kick to his jaw. "What are you doing in my house!" Lucy exclaimed; fingers pointed accusingly at the duo.

"Hey Lucy! We just read your story right there-"

"And we were wondering what does christmas mean?" Happy finished it for Natsu.

"Levy was supposed to read it first..." Lucy whined. "Oh well, I guess this isn't rare anymore huh? So as you were saying, Christmas is a day when people give presents to each other and have fun! It was mentioned in a book written by Kemu Zaleon, so Christmas is basically a day made up by him!"

"But if Christmas is real..." Happy wondered. "It would be a lot of fun!"

"We could force master to make Christmas!" Natsu thought out loud.

Lucy gave a weak smile as they jumped from her window to 'inform' master on their new discovery. 'They never change...' she shook her head.

* * *

"So basically, Christmas is a day when we exchange gifts and have fun?" Erza repeated. "That actually sounds good."

"I guess that we could celebrate it tomorrow?" Lisanna suggested.

"Tomorrow then." Makarov agreed.

"But wait, do we need some kind of costumes to wear or something?" Romeo inquired.

"Yes, we do. In the book that Kemu Zaleon wrote, he said that the people wore red outfits for the occasion. There has to be a Santa, which is basically an ole man with a long beard, and a reindeer to pull the Santa's sleigh." Levy instructed.

Natsu gazed at her in amazement. "Wow, so you read that weird book too? No wonder you and Lucy are weirdos."

It earned him another kick (and a book slam) to his poor jaw.

"I could be Santa." Makarov said, which earned nods from various people. "Mirajane could help me make the fake beard, right?" The said woman nodded.

"So, who is going to be the reindeer?" Macao asked. Makarov immediately grinned. He already has someone in mind...

* * *

Back to the present...

"I still can't believe that I have to be the reindeer!" Natsu whines as he tries to pull the sleigh. "Ugh, it's so tiring!" He huffs.

"Stop complaining and pull harder!"

"And I can't believe that you made me wear a pair of these strange things!"

"Natsu, we can't find you a pair of horns, so we replaced it with these cute cat ears. What's wrong with that?" Mirajane asks, but it is clear that she is trying her best not to laugh.

"CHRISTMAS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!"

Poor Natsu... Poor Natsu...


End file.
